


Yes Master, Yes Daddy

by Twin_Kitten



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bulges, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom Ben Solo, Dom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex Training, Sharing, Size Difference, Sub Rey, Submission, Submissive Rey, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome M/F/M, Toys, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, daddy - Freeform, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: Happy International Fandom Day! This is a little smuttlet of Rey and the twins Ben and Kylo, where the twins both love Rey and don't fuck each other.Kylo and Ben are Leia and Han’s twins. Rey and her foster family moved in next door when she was 12 and the twins were 19. By the time she is 18 and they are 25, they’ve been panting after each other for years. Following the plan they made when they were younger, she goes to college in their town, and they share their apartment with her. Almost the minute she moves in, they start fucking.





	Yes Master, Yes Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be a Triplet story (with Ben, Kylo, and Matt) and Rey was going to be their adopted little sister. I changed my mind, though I might still write something like that down the line. This is complete as is, but I might add to it when I need some smut.
> 
> BE AWARE: there are mentions of what some would call 'grooming' of an underage girl by adult men. HOWEVER, it is consensual and doesn't start until 15/16 which is considered the age of consent in many places.

Her friends had left half an hour ago, and to be safe that they didn’t turn around because they forgot something, Rey, Kylo, and Ben had put her things away. With the big men helping her it went fast. Soon the 18 year old stood in her new bedroom, in short shorts and a tight white t-shirt that she had been teasing them with all day, her dominant men surrounding her. After trading sexual favors for years, they had waited for this moment to take her properly.

 

Her whole life she had to take care of herself, and it had left her with deep seated needs for affection, attention, discipline, male dominance, and the need to submit to men. The twins had seen it in her, and made a pact when she was 15 and flirting with them, that neither of them would put their cock in her cunt, ass, or mouth, until she was 18. She was their little slut and loved it. Loved the attention and how they controlled her. So they had finger fucked her sweet little body, licked and sucked her clit while shoving toys in her tiny cunt and ass, and jerked off onto her tits and face while watching her practice blowjobs on dildos. All under her mostly absent foster parents noses.

 

Kylo was the oldest and bossiest brother, thick and stacked with muscle with a scar from a motorcycle accident cutting his face; he owned his own chain of motorcycle dealerships and repair shops. He was the one that imposed rules. Ben was the younger brother, lean and casually athletic, level headed and doted on her; working as a partner in a big important law firm. He took care of her.

 

Growing up the two of them had gotten into heaps of trouble, each building on each other’s ideas.

 

Taking Rey as theirs had been their best idea yet, and the day she turned 16, they had laid down the rules. She was theirs; she was not allowed to date, no other men were allowed to touch her, she was not allowed to go to parties, she dressed for their pleasure and no one else, she was not allowed to orgasm without permission from one of them, and if one brother said no, she wasn’t allowed to go to the other and ask. As a result, she had a reputation of being sweet, innocent, and untouchable.

 

Kylo gave her a smirk. “Strip, Sweetheart.” They had their own nicknames for her, and she had special names for them as well.

 

“Yes, Master...” Rey purred with a smile, reaching to pull her top off without hesitation, her bra dropping to the floor and exposing her perky little tits with their pink nipples erect. Her shorts went next and both men groaned when they saw she had skipped panties. Her ass was firm and peach shaped, her pussy shaved just how they liked it, her long legs going on for miles of tanned skin.

 

“Oh, Babygirl…” Ben groaned, reaching out a hand to slip between her thighs, his fingers finding her slit damp already. “Wet already?”

 

She nodded, “Of course, Daddy. I’m always wet for my Doms…” Her thighs shifted and Ben moved to her side to help her stand, starting to finger her tiny pussy as he held her up.

 

She gasped as Kylo started to strip. His body was so big and strong, she whimpered, knowing what was coming and unbearably turned on. She had been waiting to be under these men for years. Once he was naked, he pushed Ben away so he could strip, and she swayed until he caught her, his cock grinding against her ass as his hands rubbed and fondled her breasts.

 

She was lost in their arms when he came back, pressing his hard naked body to her front, his fingers strumming her cunt just how she liked. Kylo’s hands were rough as he squeezed her breasts possessively, then running his calloused palms over her silken skin. Soon, they were naked and hard, ready to plow her eager little body.

 

Luckily they had been preparing her for this for over a year. At 16 almost 17 she had told them she wanted her first time to be with both of them, so no one felt left out. She was a sweet fuck-toy, to think of them that way, not wanting to show favorites. Since both had huge cocks, they knew they needed to prepare her. They even took her to the doctor to get a birth control implant, wanting to have nothing between them when they finally were able to fuck her.

 

So they started stretching her, each brother taking a turn every other day, to be in charge of her body. Even when they were at college, then taking over the world, and three hours away, they owned her. With her laptop, skype, and kik (so their texts couldn’t be read by anyone else on accident), each day one of them told her what to wear, what toys to use, and where to put them. Demanded pictures. Made her send videos of her fingering herself in the school bathroom. And their little slut loved it, happy to give up control to them, purring under the attention and care they lavished on her, eager to please them.

 

They bought a locking chest to hide in her room, filling it with toys slightly smaller than their cocks, eager to get her ready but wanting to stretch her themselves too. They started with stretching her tiny asshole with thicker and thicker plugs and she had to send videos of insertion and pictures throughout the day to prove she was still wearing it. Teaching her to deepthroat with dildos as they jerked off to the video chat.

 

When they came home to visit, they delighted in putting fat toys in her cunt and making her cum for their entertainment. Even making her walk around in public or in front of her parents and theirs with a toy inside her soft little pussy. That was one of their favorite games; a vibrating toy they could control from their phones, and they would play with her whenever and wherever they wanted. It was how they trained her to always be wet for them, one of Kylo’s rules.

 

The twins had plans to make her wear that toy anytime they weren't fucking her, already having bought extras so one would always be charged, and a new set of phone controlled butt plugs. A little surprise for her now that she was theirs.

 

Ben laid down on the california king bed they had bought her and the two brothers guided Rey into reverse cow-girl, her tight puckered asshole inches from his throbbing shaft. Like they had trained her, she was patiently waiting as they moved around her, despite her panting breaths and dripping cunt.

 

They had flipped a coin a day ago to decide who got what hole, and after this first time, during group play Rey would decide. When it was one on one, Rey gave them permission to fuck any part of her they wanted. She was their sweet little slut, their doll, their toy after all. They owned her and in turn, she owned them and wanted for nothing.

 

Soon, Ben’s cock had been lubed, his slippery fingers doing the same for her ass, using a small injector tool to squirt extra lube into her little hole. “Hold it tight, BabyGirl. Keep that lube inside with your little muscles.”

 

She nodded, her young body tightening obediently as they had trained her, while they got in position. Kylos legs tangled with hers and Ben’s, his cock head nudging against her tight cunt. Technically, Rey was still a virgin; when she visited a last month to sign up for classes, they had broken her hymen with a slim vibrator, but she had never had a cock inside her. They had wanted to keep her innocent and pure.

 

“Alright Sweetheart, Ben’s going to slide in your bottom first, then I’m going to push into your perfect little cunt. Remember your safeword?” Kylo’s fingers were playing with her clit, purposely distracting her as he gave instructions.

 

She nodded, and he slapped her clit painfully to remind her to use her words. “Y...Yes Master…. Safeword is StarKiller. I’m ready.” She whimpered, so aroused she could barely think. She had been horny for them for years, and she was so close to having her dreams come true. She’d never used the safeword, and never planned to, but Kylo made her have one anyway.

 

Kylo nodded to Ben, and she felt him grip her hips, guiding her onto his cock.

 

There was pressure, pressure, and more pressure. Her mouth dropped open in a whine, but then relief as his cock pushed past her tight muscles, sliding into her dark depths in a few strokes. “Fuck BabyGirl, you are so tight and hot…”

 

She nodded, eyes closing as he started pumping into her slowly, getting her used to him. “Yes Daddy, more please…”

 

Kylo grinned. “What a good little girl, asking so nicely. Ready for my cock, Sweetheart?”

 

“Yes Master...”

 

He grinned and Ben slowed his thrusts until he was barely moving so Kylo could slide into her. There was the same sense of pressure, but it felt different, and slowly Kylo wedged his fat shaft into her body. She moaned, clinging to him, overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness. They had put toys in her ass and cunt but never at the same time, wanting to save that for their first time together.

 

Soon the brothers were alternating small thrusts into her petite teen body, and she was wiggling and squealing, pinned between them. Her movements and sounds were only making them harder inside her, the sounds girlish and desperate, and both men were grunting and battling for space inside her. Her tiny belly bulged with the two of them, visibly moving her stomach.

 

When she was moaning in pleasure, she felt a hand gripping her hair and turned her head, automatically opening her mouth. They’d had years to make her into the perfect toy, and ingrained certain triggers into her. One of them was that when they grabbed her hair, she opened her mouth. She was rewarded today with Kylo thrusting two of his fingers into her mouth, and she started suckling, bracing one hand on his shoulder, the other reaching behind her to grip Ben’s side.

 

She moaned at the flavor, musky with a hint of leather and motor oil, and then gasped as both of them started moving harder; Ben was fucking her ass in long strokes, Kylo pounding her cunt with deep hard thrusts.

 

She came fast and hard, her hand fisting in Kylo’s hair when her back arched, screaming as her body clamped tight. The two brothers stroked her skin, encouraging her and praising her, but as soon as her body settled down, they were fucking her again.

 

Rey was soon a mess of tangled hair, hers and their sweat, her cum dripping around Kylo's cock, her ass gripping and releasing on Ben. But their muscled bodies gave her no break, making her orgasm again and again until they were satisfied.

 

Kylo came first, filling her tiny slit with his hot sperm, Ben close behind, and the feeling of hot liquid stuffing both her holes was like heaven. She shuddered between them, both voices whispering praise and softly petting her as she leaned on them.

 

Soon, they were settled in her bed, strong hands stroking over her slim body, getting her used to their touch. They planned to touch her constantly now that they could. She belonged to them now.


End file.
